Fogo
by Tayrine Batista
Summary: Fic para forum 6V. Elemento X.


**Fogo**

Harry olhou-a por mais um tempo A pele branca contra a luz da lua parecia brilhar. Suspirou. Não era para aquilo ter acontecido, mas ficara tão envolvido! _Ela _o envolvera de uma forma que não conseguira escapar. Seus encantos, os cabelos vermelhos sob o luar, os beijos, as carícias. Estremeceu só de pensar novamente em tudo que passara naquela noite. Sentia que se enrijecia novamente. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e respirou fundo, tentando pensar em outra coisa.

Olhou para o quarto em que estavam. Era a sala Precisa, fizera dali um quarto perfeito para ele e Ginny, queria que a despedida dos dois fosse a melhor possível. Teria que acabar com ela naquela noite, já que iria sair com Ron e Hermione para procurar as Horcruxes. Mas no fundo, ele sabia que Ginny estaria esperando-o. E o desejo que tinha é que ela o esperasse em segurança.

Começara a abortar o assunto sobre como ficariam no ano seguinte após o funeral de Dumbleodore. Ambos sabiam que iriam acabar o namoro, apenas pelo que ele falara para Ginny após o enterro, mas essa noite ele a trouxera ali para se explicar.

Chamou-a para jantarem e conversarem sobre tudo isso. Percebeu que _ela _não pensara só em jantar, e agora, já estava feito. Riu internamente, ela era esperta o bastante quando queria alguma coisa. Alegara que se ele quisesse que ela o esperasse, teria que lhe dar aqui. Teria que fazê-la dele. Claro que dissera isso no calor dos beijos, ele já estava louco o bastante para reivindicá-la de qualquer forma que não pensara duas vezes.

Havia preparado o jantar perfeito para ela, as comidas que sua ruiva gostava, sua sobremesa predileta. Percebera que Ginevra comera pouco enquanto conversavam sobre tudo. Sobre a guerra, sobre como ficaria.

Sentiu-a se mexer na cama e virou-se novamente para a ruiva. Era perfeita, simplesmente isso. Cada pequena sarda que havia em suas costas pareciam estrategicamente colocadas para deixa-la humana - ele sabia disso - se não, Ginevra seria uma Deusa.

Não fora uma conversa fácil, Ginny insistira em ir junto, mas ele não poderia deixar, não queria arriscar coloca-la em perigo, nunca arriscaria. Não nesse tipo de perigo. Tinha medo do que poderia acontecer consigo na guerra, do que poderia acontecer com ela, com os dois.

Passou a mão na cabeça de novo, estava preocupado. Não era para terem feito aquilo, ao menos, não da forma que fizeram! Não sem precauções, ao menos, ele não esperava que ela tomasse ervas ou poções para não engravidar. Antes de fazerem amor, Ginny era virgem!

Mas então os beijos, abraços, ficaram cada vez mais firmes, cada vez mais quentes. Ela pedia, ela implorava por ele, ela queria ele ali, para provar para ela que voltaria, para provar que voltaria por ela. Ao menos, esperava que pudesse voltar por ela, que não precisasse...

Ela se mexeu novamente, Harry virou-se na cama e sorriu. Havia acordado, bocejou levemente e colocou um braço entorno dele, levantou seu corpo, colocando a cabeça em seu peito e aninhando-se a ele.

- Quantas horas? – Sussurrou baixinho, Harry acariciou os cabelos de Ginny e beijou o topo de sua cabeça, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Cedo, para levantarmos, tarde demais para voltarmos para o dormitório. – Respondeu o rapaz, ela sorriu preguiçosamente. Levantou o rosto beijando o queixo de Harry, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

- Amanhã é domingo, podíamos ficar aqui... – Ronronou a ruiva, ele suspirou, não queria voltar também, abraçou-a fortemente.

- Já arrumou suas coisas para amanhã? – Ginny assentiu obedientemente, ele riu. – Essa noite é nossa, Ginny, ninguém vai tirar isso de nós. – Sussurrou. A ruiva beijou-o ternamente.

Suas mãos foram para as costas dela, acariciando-a levemente, sentia que a menina arrepiava a cada lugar que seus dedos passavam, apertou-a levemente contra si, puxando o seu corpo para cima. Seus beijos desceram pelo rosto da ruiva, a pele parecia mais um veludo.

Beijou levemente seu ombro, e ouvi-a sussurrar seu nome, queria mais, sabia que queria mais, carinhosamente, virou-a de lado e subiu em cima dela, deixou seus corpos roçarem levemente, e ouvi-a gemer baixinho em seu ouvido. Ele sorriu levemente e acariciou seu rosto, ficou apenas observando-a.

Ginny abriu os olhos, ele pode ver que ela o desejava. Sua mão foi levemente para seu rosto e passou pela cicatriz em forma de raio, contornando-o.

- Promete que vai voltar. – Sussurrou. Harry suspirou, não queria prometer algo que não poderia cumprir, não queria deixá-la esperando, não queria fazer amor de novo e arriscar por engravidá-la. Isso deixaria uma promessa de retorno, que ele não podia fazer. Mas não conseguiu ir contra as vontades de Ginny. Amava-a de mais para tirar quaisquer esperanças que a ruiva tivesse.

- Vou voltar para você, meu amor. – Disse por fim, os olhos de Ginny lacrimejaram e ela o puxou para si, beijando-o ardentemente.

Não importava se havia uma guerra lá fora esperando por ele, naquela noite, a única coisa que importava era amar ruiva, até o primeiro raio de sol.


End file.
